Daurgothoth
black dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Great wyrm | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 50 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Daurgothoth ( }}), also known as "the Creeping Doom", was a dracolich archmage and one of the most powerful beings in all of Faerûn. Two near-impossible goals consumed him: to become the most powerful creature in the world, and to breed his own race of living dracoliches. History Once an enormous black dragon of incredible power, Daurgothoth choose to become a dracolich because of the power that transformation entailed. To do so, he convinced a high-ranking member of the Cult of the Dragon, Huulukharn, that he wished to join the Cult. However, he manipulated the process from the beginning, so that when the transformation was made, the Cult had no magical influence over him. After achieving lichdom, he killed Huulukharn and vanished into the unknown. To further his goal, he made a pact with Dhairn. The deal with the Selvetargtlin was the secret of the creation of chitines and treasure over six centuries in return for giving them temporary shelter in Dolblunde. During the Rage of Dragons in 1373 DR, Daurgothoth launched a long-planned scheme to replace Sammaster as the leader of the Cult of the Dragon. He partially succeeded, establishing a ruling triumvirate with Aurgloroasa "the Sibilant Shade" and Algashon Nathaire. Lair This great dragon laired in Dolblunde, an abandoned gnome city a short distance north-east of Waterdeep. Activities Daurgothoth looked for ways to master new types of magic. Despite Daurgothoth's sinister nature, Mystra, goddess of magic, did nothing to blunt his aspirations. Some of the Chosen of Mystra suspected that the dracolich still lived, but received no advice from their patron. Mystra decided that Daurgothoth, no matter how dangerous, was an archmage dedicated to the advancement of the Art and the type of genius that magic needed in order to grow and evolve. Via bribes and threats of death, "employed" a number of agents to acquire items from the City of Splendors that caught his interest so he could add them to his hoard. Appendix Appearances * Sacrifice of the Widow Further reading * Dragons of Faerûn * Cult of the Dragon * Draconomicon: Chromatic Dragons * References Category:Archmages Category:Wizards Category:Black dragons Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Dragons Category:Dracoliches Category:Members of the Cult of the Dragon Category:Inhabitants of Dolblunde Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants